


Don't lick the swing set

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Interuptions, Kissing, Swing sets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Based on a post on Tumblr that I saw:Thirteen: Remember when you dared me to lick a swing set?Yasmin: No, I said ‘Doctor, don’t lick the swing set’ and you said ‘don’t tell me what to do’, and then licked the swing set.





	Don't lick the swing set

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post on Tumblr that I saw:
> 
> Thirteen: Remember when you dared me to lick a swing set?  
> Yasmin: No, I said ‘Doctor, don’t lick the swing set’ and you said ‘don’t tell me what to do’, and then licked the swing set.

They had just landed back at Sheffield. Graham and Ryan were getting ready to leave by the door, whereas the Doctor and Yaz were by the console. The Doctor snaked her arms around Yaz and leaned into her.

“Remember the time you dared me to lick a swing set?”

“No, I said ‘Doctor, don’t lick the swing set’ and you said ‘don’t tell me what to do’, and then licked the swing set.”

“Same thing.”

“It’s not the same thi-hmph!” the Doctor kissed her as she turned around, before she could even finish the sentence.

“That shut you up,” she smirked.

“Shut up and do that again,” Yaz pulled the Doctor into another kiss. None of them minded. In fact, the only ones who minded ever so slightly were Graham and Ryan, seemingly forgotten. 

Ryan cleared his throat, catching their attention. They pulled back slowly and smiled sheepishly at the two boys. “Don’t mind you doing that and all, but if you’re gonna make out can you do it privately?”

“Leave them to it Ryan,” Graham nudged him. “We can go home, c’mon.”

Ryan huffed, waved goodbye, and followed Graham out. Yaz blushed and sighed, but the Doctor went straight back to kissing her. It was fine by her. 


End file.
